Shiki x Akira
by Zena-x
Summary: Shiki donne rendez-vous à Akira : Mais pourquoi?


Togainu no chi - Shiki x Akira

_( Désolé pour les différentes fautes, en faite, c'est une trés ancienne fiction dont j'ai la "fleme" de faire la correction)_

Ce soir là il pleuvait, mais la nuit était illuminer par la lune, pleine de ses vastes couleurs.

Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux mouillés, attendait là, contre un mur

son mystérieux rendez-vous.

Ses yeux étaient bleu comme de l'eau douce et ses cheveux

de la couleur d'une roche.

Quand Akira releva le regard, Shiki apparut son katana à la main. Il le tendit

brutalement vers lui comme s'il voulait lui transpercer la gorge. Akira recula

vivement évitant la pointe de l'arme.

- « Tu es finalement venu , déclara son opposant qui le fixait de ses magnifique yeux rouges.

Je ne te raterai pas cette fois… »

Et sur ces mots, il le prit par la taille et le porta dans ses bras : Akira qui ne comprit

pas la situation ne s'était pas débattu. Il dit d'un air un peu bête :

- « Euhh, quesque tu fais là ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noir esquissa un sourire et lui répondu :

- « Tu vas venir avec moi, petit chat abandonné.»

En arrivant dans son repère, Shiki qui portait toujours Akira le jeta sur un lit.

Il enleva son long manteau de cuir et partit chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce.

Le jeune homme complètement affaler se releva comme il pu, affaiblit par la brutalité

du second.

- « Quesqu'il me veux, se dit-il un peu inquiet.

Et pourquoi il m'a appelé (chaton) tout à l'heure ? »

Un peu désorienté par la fatigue, il ne comprenait rien. Shiki revenu et claqua la porte en l'ouvrant. Dans ses mains il tenait une boîte en carton. Akira l'observa s'avancer

et s'asseoir près de lui.

- « J'vais partir, j'ai rien à faire ici… , annonça t-il sans relever le regard de

peur d'affronter celui de son adversaire. »

Shiki éclata de rire et lui attrapa le bras : il ouvrit la boîte et en sortie un foulard noir

avec lequel il attacha ses poignets aux barreaux du lit. Il refouilla dans la boîte

et en sortit une rose rouge accompagné d'un ruban blanc qu'il attacha au cou d'Akira.

Et pour finir, il sortit une douce plume grise avec laquelle il allait le caresser.

Maintenant, conscient de ces actes, Akira apeuré tentait de l'arrêter :

- « Arrête Shiki ! Lâches-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça ! »

Shiki soupirant de la débilité de sa victime, n'y prêta pas grande intention.

Non, il était plutôt d'humeur à s'amuser….

Avec la plume qu'il avait dans les mains, il le caressa longuement de la tête

jusqu'au cou. Enfin il voulu le supprimer de ses vêtements : il commença par ouvrir

son manteau et le lui retira ainsi que son tee-shirt ( le bas sera pour plus tard).

Akira qui gigotait comme il le pouvait ne pu l'empêcher.

En le regardant d'un air mélancolique, Shiki déclara :

- « Cette rose autour de ton cou te rend si mignon Akira… »

Et en souriant, il descendit la plume à son torse nu. Sa proie qui était attaché,

ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements car le plaisir était intense…

Après quelque instant il lâcha la plume et lui offrit un langoureux et humide baiser

dont Akira ne se lassa pas.

- « Ce n'est que le début du jeu, déclara le maître à son petit animal effrayé.

Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, continua t-il d'un air moins amical. »

Et de sa main, il commença à toucher la partie…... très personnel d'Akira,

mais qui ne gênait pas celui-ci pour autant car il passait plutôt du bon temps….

A présent ce pantalon était de trop, il fallait l'enlever, pensa Shiki.

Ce qu'il fit évidemment … Akira, impuissant des effets qu'on lui infligeait

ne pu que profiter…

En se réveillant le matin, Akira vu qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il s'assit et jeta

un petit coup d'œil à la pièce où il était. Enfin il se rappela de la nuit dernière.

(C'était de la manipulation), pensa t-il ,( Oui, une vrai torture….)

Puis en se recouchant, il soupira :

- « J'ai mal aux fesses … »

- « Ca va passer, lui répondu une voix assez proche.

Il se retourna brusquement et aperçu, assit sur un chaise avec son tee-shirt dans les

mains Shiki .

Akira complètement humilier se cacha sous la couette en rougissant.

- « Comme je te le disais, reprit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tu vas t'y habitué très vite. »

Akira très gêné, ne pouvait répondre.

- « Oh faite, continua Shiki, c'est quoi ta lessive ? J'adore cette odeur imprégné sur t'es vêtements.

The end


End file.
